five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Revival
A game by Potato Games, that will try not to be left unfinished like most other games I have made. (I'm so stupid) Summary A game where you play as a shadow, who doesen't even know who he is, he wanders the darkest depths of an abandoned pizzeria, the animatronics infected with a virus, vines hanging down from the ceilings, grass even growing into the place, with only faint blue-ish green beams of light illuminating the darkest corners of the pizzeria, out of nowhere, you are randomly surprised by a golden bear suit, just standing limp infront of you, with sharp teeth, empty eyes, and little drills on his fingers, and something in his mouth, he suddenly stands up, standing over you, this is where the game is introduced, where as a random radio signal is heard nearby, with all that you can make out is "I am a friend, don't you remember me?", supposedly pointing towards the golden suit, the golden suit will then join you, and follow you around the place, helping you with whatever stands in your way, you explore the pizzeria, then getting some sort of phone call from a phone you apparently have, the person on the phone says "You have a goal, people still exist, like me and you... well, I'm not sure if your exactly a person, but listen, we need to recover these animatronics... quickly, they could do something horrible to the population, I hope you know how to reconfigure those animatronic's AI's too, so they can follow you.. uhh.. sorry for rushing you... just please get them out of there and get them somewhere safe and secure.", giving you an objective, you will follow this objective throughout the whole game, or maybe you won't, its your choice, after this phone call, you are given an Axe by the yellow bear suit, to fight off anything that stands in your way. Characters Allys, enemys, bosses, bosses that become allies, all of the characters are in this section. Shadow Figure The character you play as, his name is unknown, looks like an average man, also a shadow, but wields an axe, and some powerful powers, he can instantly teleport behind enemys if he has enough "Energy", can rapidly slice at lightning fast speeds if he has enough "Energy", you know, he's pretty fast, and is well, the main character of the dang game, also, when controlled, Golden Freddy will be controlled by an AI. Stats Health: 100, +10 Health Each Time Upgraded. Damage: 10, +10 Damage Each Time Upgraded. Speed: 250, +5 Speed Each Time Upgraded. Energy: 300, +10 Energy Each Time Upgraded. Skills Teleport: If you have at least 40 energy, you can teleport behind the current targeted enemy, and hit them in the back with whatever you want to hit them with, automatically doing a critical because well... yea, if you hit a guy in the back that's a critical in the game. Rapid Attack: If you have at least 80 energy, you can dash forwards the targeted enemy and rapidly hit them with your axe at lightning fast speeds, each hit doing 50 damage, you can upgrade this skill too, if you upgrade it, you will increase the damage by 10, there is no limit to upgrading it, so you could just be super powerful with this skill all the time if you upgrade it a lot. Weapons Axe: The only weapon that your character has, basically, and appearance cannot be changed, its a friggin axe. ---- Golden Freddy Looks like a nightmare animatronic, but isn't, your main ally, you can control him using the character switch button, you'll then be in the view of Golden Freddy, which is different from the shadow figure's view, in this view, the place has an orange golden tint to it, and everything is faster, he is an animatronic with a lot of health, good damage, but speed is low, but he is pretty tough, did I mention he has blades on the side of his tophat? Also, when controlling Golden Freddy, the Shadow Figure will be controlled by an AI. Skills Tophat Throw: He throws his tophat, that is armed with blades, at the target, doing massive damage, however it requires a lot of energy, even for the first move, it requires 100 energy. Terrify: Golden Freddy will scare the target, making them faint, stunning them for 20 seconds, this has a chance of missing though, however the chance of missing is pretty low, requires 100 energy, the same as Tophat Throw apparently. Stats Health: 500, +10 Health Each Time Upgraded. Damage: 40, +10 Damage Each Time Upgraded. Speed: 40, +15 Speed Each Time Upgraded. Energy: 150, +10 Energy Each Time Upgraded. EVERYTHING YOU SEE HERE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! Category:Games Category:Work in progress